Reminisce
by kanyon01
Summary: Joey and Kaiba look back on the day they became a couple as they celebrate their fifth anniversary. Puppyshipping one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters.


Joey woke up in his usual place; Seto's bed. However something was off, the CEO wasn't lying next to him. Frowning slightly, the blonde got up. He pulled on a t-shirt, in case he ran into Mokuba, and left the room. Still half asleep, he trudged down the stairs. Almost immediately he smelled delicious food cooking. He made it to the kitchen and about had a heart attack he was so stunned. Seto Kaiba was using a stove. Joey ran over to his love and grabbed him by the hand.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked frantically. He placed the palm of his hand on Seto's forehead, and dramatically checked his temperature.  
"You might have a fever Seto, you should sit down!" He teased. Seto smiled lightly.

"Yes I'm cooking, I get it, it's surprising." He responded. Then he sat the pup down across from him at the table. "You do know why, don't you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Joey frowned. He didn't know why. "No, is it some sort of special occasion?" He asked, letting himself trail off. Kaiba nodded. After a few minutes of the blonde drawing a blank, Seto sighed.

"It's our 5th anniversary." He muttered.

Joey's eyes lit up. "That's right! But you said you didn't like to celebrate anniversaries Seto." The blonde responded, still beaming at the fact the Seto Kaiba was cooking for something as simple as their anniversary.

"True, but this one is different. It hasn't been 1 or 2 or 3 years, its been 5 whole years. 5 years since that day." Seto responded, reaching over to place his hand over Joey's. They were both smiling dreamily at the mention of the day they finally got together.

_Flashback_

Joey had been hurt, really badly. His father had almost finished him off completely this time. There was blood seeping out of a gash on his face, where his father had thrown the bottle. There were a couple broken bones, and many, many bruises. Joey had nowhere to seek refuge, for his friends couldn't know what happened. But he had to get the remainder of the glass out of his face.

He thought for a moment.

Kaiba and him had had a relatively fight-free week. And Joey knew the brunet had private medical. So maybe he could do Joey a favor. Of course, the blonde would pay him back.

He began the limp to Kaiba's mansion, which was pretty easy to find based on it's size.

On arrival he looked around. There was a gate separating the real world from the CEO's world. Slowly, Joey lifted a finger and pressed the call button.

An assistant's stern voice rang out over the speaker. "Who is it and why are you attempting contact with Seto Kaiba?"

Joey frowned. He'd wanted to talk to the Seto himself, but this would have to do.

"I need to talk to Kaiba about something, I'm one of his.." Joey paused, contemplating what to call himself. "Friends I guess." He finished.

"What's your name?" The assistant asked.

"Joey Wheeler." The blonde responded.

"Oh looks like you're allowed in, you're on the list." The guy responded. Joey scoffed. What guy has a list for people who are allowed into his mansion, and why in the world was Joey on it?

Slowly the metal gates creaked open, and Joey limped his way to the front door. It was more difficult, because everything around him was getting blurry. Not only that, but he was incredibly dizzy. Slowly, he knocked on the door. He wasn't one to just barge in, even if he had so called "permission."

He tried to wait, he really did. But time felt like it was passing slower than it ever had before. The blonde's limbs felt heavy and achy. Suddenly, Joey fell onto the hard cement stoop and fell unconscious.

When he awoke, he was in a bed. Everything around him was white.

"Did I die?" He muttered, thinking aloud. Surprisingly, he got an answer.

"No, not quite." Seto Kaiba responded. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching Joey carefully.

"What happened to you?" The brunet inquired, remaining calm as ever.

"First I have a question, am I in your private hospital?" The blonde asked. Kaiba nodded.

"Oh, uh thanks. And I uh got beaten up in an ally." Joey muttered. Unfortunately, the CEO saw right through Joey's lie.

"No you didn't." He stated.

"Yes I did."

"No."

"Yeah."

Kaiba growled Impatiently.

"Why are you so damn stubborn? Just tell me who hurt you?" His calm façade had shattered. Rage was threatening to bubble over.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything." Joey retorted, misreading Seto's expression.

The brunet sighed. "I'm not mad at you." He mumbled impatiently. "I just want to know who hurt you so that I can hurt them." He finished.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so who was it?" Kaiba asked again.

The blonde really didn't want anyone to know about this, but Kaiba was really helping him out.

"It was my father." He finally said.

Kaiba's eyes widened. It all clicked into place.

"This has been going on a long time, hasn't it?" He asked, looking quite upset.

"Yeah.." Joey responed. "Why do you even care? You hate me, remember?" Joey added.

Kaiba frowned. He figured it was time to clear all confusion. Slowly, he stood up, and hovered over Joey.

"I don't, and never could hate you." He responded, voice frighteningly gentle for his usual harshness.

He gently brushed his slender fingers against Joey's cheek. Slowly, he leaned down and place his lips against the blonde's. At first they were both cautious, but eventually the kiss deepened. Joey's good arm had woven around Kaiba's neck to keep him securely in place. It most loving thing Joey had ever felt in his life, and it warmed his heart. Slowly, Kaiba broke off the kiss. The blonde was disappointed at first. Then he realized how air deprived he had been, and he started to catch his breath.

After they both had the strength to talk, Kaiba smirked. He brought his face real close to Joey's. "Now tell me where your father lives so I can beat the shit out of him." He whispered. His hot breath brushed against Joey's ear, working as the perfect distraction. The blonde blurted out the address without even thinking. Like a flash, Kaiba left the hospital room. Joey was left to process what had just happened.

Seto Kaiba had just kissed him.

_End Flashback_

Joey smiled as the memory receded. "That had to be the most confusing day in my life." He muttered. Kaiba smirked. "It's always fun to confuse you, pup." Then Seto got up and walked over to the stove. He was staring straight down at the food in the pan. Joey got up and followed him. Once he saw the food as well, he couldn't stop a giggle from escaping his lips.

Kaiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe we should just order take out." He suggested.

They had both been so busy reminiscing that they hadn't noticed the food burning.

Joey grinned. "Take out sounds just fine."

Kaiba wove an arm around Joey's waist lovingly. He leaned in and kissed the blonde, slowly and sweetly. When they separated, they were both smiling dreamily.

"I love you pup." He mumbled, carefully leaning his forehead against Joey's. "I love you too, Seto." The blonde replied.

"Happy anniversary." Kaiba added.

* * *

**A/N: There, hope you enjoyed this random puppyshipping one-shot! Please review ;)**


End file.
